deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zamburaks
The Zamburaks where a special branch of Camel Cavalry of the legendary Mughal Empire (1526-1858 AD), an Islamic Kingdom that once ruled nearly all of the Indian Sub-continent. These riders rode camels which where armed with a specialized swiveling cannon called a Shaturnal (Camel Barrel), a small falconet cannon which was fired after the camel was lowered to its knees and had its legs tied together. When fired in numbers, these cannons could deliver a savage volley, and were effective against charging cavalry. If enemy troops came at the Zumbaraks at close quarters, the riders would fight back with daggers (like the Katar), and swords (the Tulwar, Shamshir, etc), and if the enemy rode horses unaquainted with Camels, their horses would most likely panic (horses are afraid of Camels). The idea of firing Cannons, no matter how small, off the backs of Camels, may seem ludicrous to some in the modern world, yet Camel-Cannon-cavalry like the Zamburak was so successful in battle that they where still used in India's military until the 20th century. Cannon bearing Camels both outnumbered and outlasted their comrades in arms, Cannon Mounted Elephants, the last of which saw their guns finally silenced in 19th century Burma/ modern Myanmar. Battle vs. Makhai (Clash of the Titans) (by GSFB) Makhai Zamburak Camel Artillery "...And that's how you were beaten by the Xenomorphs?" Hades said. He smacked the five Makhai he had just ressurected in physical form. "Sorry, Hades sir. We'll do better, we swear!" they said. "You better. You lost in Wrath of the Titans and in the Xenomiorph battle. I had to send my beloved Cerberus to finish the job you couldn't!". Hades smacked them again, and raised his pitchfork. "However, there is one way you can redeem your race; in the land of India, a rival pantheon threatens the Olympian order. Their "gods" need to be taught a grave, serious lesson. That is why I am sending you to confront a force of there worshippers. Defeat them, and I will not have you cleaning Demon toilets for the next ten thousand years!" ... In the Punjab desert, five Zamburak camel artllerymen and their camels ride between two mighty sand dunes. Suddenly, their leader, General Apu, orders them to halt. Pulling out a looking glass, he spies the Makhai emerging, and sees them charge at phenomenal speed. He talks to his men. "Gentlemen! Vishnu told us truth; a evil god is sending demons to face us! But we shall emerge victorious! Man your camels and prepare to attack!!" Three of the Camelmen got off their camels, had their camels kneel down, and tied their legs together. Then they readied their large Shaturnals. Apu and another remained on the backs of their camels, preparing their cannons, two on each camel. As the red tornadic monsters drew close, their Kopis blades cutting through the desert winds with errie metallic noises, Apu lowered his left hand. "Fire at will!" All seven Shaturnal cannons fired in unison. Some fired 1-2 lbs led balls, while others shot grapeshot. Four Makhai fell, only one getting up to fight again, while another ducked safely behind a dune . The rising Makhai, filled with grapeshot holes and bearing a lead ball in an eyesocket of one of its armored heads, roared and charged. While the Zamburaks quickly reloaded, one of them, sitting on a standing camel alongside General Apu's, fired grapeshot his second cannon; the Makhai fell, steam pouring from his many wounds Meanwhile, the remaining Lava warrior snuck around the left dune. While the Zamburaks counted the dead and then looked out for the remaining monster, moving their cannons all around, the Makhai made seevral lava balls and then threw them. Within 3 seconds three Zamburaks were killed and another knocked off his camel, which was slain by a lava ball Apu turned his cannons towards the Makhai. The Monster charged with incredible speed, approaching the fallen Camelman. The Zamburak drew a Talwar saber and a katar and engaged the Makhai, but he lasted less than half of half a second Apu aimed at the Makhai. The monster was upon him when he fired both shaturnals. The creature, stunned and examining the large holes in his midsection, gurgled lava and spat out coals. It collapsed on its backs, its cindering eyes growing black and cold Apu watched as the spirits inhabiting the bodies of the Makhai left in misery and shame. As they entered the underworld to a very, very, VERY unhappy Lord Hades, Apu raised his Talwar and, as his Camel spitted and passed gas, said, "For the Mughal Empire!, I mean, THANK YOU! COME AGAIN!" Winner: Zamburak Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sticks and Stones Soldier (by Goddess of Despair) Camel Artillery S&S Warrior The Zamburaks move through the jungle together, cannons loaded. The Zamburaks halt their advance in front of a small structure ahead of them. A Sticks and Stones warrior exits the structure and spots the camel artillery and immediately aims his crossbow. The camel in front of the Zamburaks lowered to its knees and the rider lit his cannon, as the fuse gets lit the crossbow launches its bolt, slamming into the camel’s eye and it begins to beep rapidly. At the same time, the cannon fires, sending grapeshot into the Stick and Stones warrior’s chest, killing him. Then the bolt explodes, killing the two Zamburak riders in front of the advance. The other two Zamburaks continue their advance into the jungle; however the sound of the cannon alerted the Sticks and Stones warriors to their presence. Stealth was not in their favor. One Sticks and Stones warrior lurks in the bushes tomahawk in hand. Seeing the first camel he hurls the tomahawk with all his might, making it stick into the side of the animal. He rider dismounts and draws ready’s his katar. The Sticks and Stones warrior lifts his knife and fires the blade, hitting the dismounted Zamburak in the shoulder. The Sticks and Stones warrior fumbles around in his pockets looking for another blade but the Zamburak closed in and thrusted the katar into his chest. The other two Sticks and Stones warriors emerge from the brush, one armed with a crossbow, the other a ballistic knife. The first Sticks and Stones warrior fires his knife blade, which hit the dismounted Zamburak in the neck. The final Zamburak lit his cannon as the camel got onto its knees. The crossbow wielding warrior dives into the brush while the other Sticks and Stones warrior gets caught in the blast of grapeshot. The Sticks and Stones warrior fires his crossbow from the brush, hitting the camel. The Zamburak quickly dismounted and ran from the ticking bolt before it exploded, sending the Zamburak to the ground. The Zamburak coughed and managed to get to his feet, relatively unharmed. He drew his Talwar sword and slipped into the bushes. He looked around him, trying to locate the elusive warrior. He hears a stick crack behind him and turns in time to catch a tomahawk to the skull. The Zamburak crashes to the ground as the Sticks and Stones warrior carefully approaches, aiming his ballistic knife. Seeing the enemy dead, he lowers the weapon and yanks out his tomahawk before yelling in victory. Winner: Sticks & Stones Warriors Expert's opinion This fight was nowhere near close. While the Zamburak's dominated up close with the saber and Katar, the explosive tipped crossbow alongside the dominating x-factors lead the Sticks and Stones warrior to victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Asian Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Real Warriors